


Soulmates

by driftweed



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Natural Born Killers (1994)
Genre: Choking, Don't Read This, F/M, If you do, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, read the tags first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftweed/pseuds/driftweed
Summary: Ted finds the love of his life while driving one night.





	Soulmates

Ted lay down with the girl of his dreams. He noticed an explosion of different emotions in his chest: love, admiration, lust, happiness… He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He found her when he wasn’t even looking for anybody.

He got in the car with her and they went to a deserted beach. It was June, but the breeze at night made the air a little chilly and they were uncomfortable without a jacket. However, when you are with the person you love most, you don’t care about anything else but them.

Ted hugged his lover and kissed her neck, moving the hair away from her face.

“You’re beautiful.” He mumbled in her ear while unfastening the buttons of the blue shirt he was wearing.

Even if they were standing over a beach towel big enough for them, the sand was bothering him a little, but not her. She didn’t care at all.

(They never cared about anything when they were with him.)

When Ted finished undressing himself, he got rid of the dress his girl was wearing along with her bra and underwear, and took the opportunity when he saw it: he touched her breasts, playing with her nipples and kissing every inch of skin. Then it was obvious for him: neither of them could wait anymore. His boner was incredibly hard and it started to hurt, so he lost no more time and buried inside her (slowly, because he found resistance).

Finally, she got stretched and used to his girth, so Ted started moving. It was quick and intense and messy and animalistic. He knew her body better than he knew himself (she loved being choked) and that’s why he bit and bruised and choked her with all his might.

Ted kissed her lips when he noticed that sweet pressure in his belly, and kept thrusting until he finally reached climax, emptying himself inside of the love of his life.

“I love you, sweetheart.” His voice was low and breathy, and leaving a kiss on her forehead, he thought about how he would find the next “love of his life”.

He didn’t want the moment to ever end, but the sun was already rising and he couldn’t take the risk of someone seeing them like that. He looked at the car, which was parked a few meters behind them, wondering how to dump the corpse. He smirked.

(He wouldn’t, yet.)

 

 


End file.
